


Danganronpa- Its Time to Die

by LunaNyxNightshade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNyxNightshade/pseuds/LunaNyxNightshade
Summary: I don't own Danganronpa or MonokumaAll OC are based off of my friendsCrossed posted on Wattpad





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 but not Wattpad. I plan on posting some of my stories from Wattpad here to.

“What the-?” I said as I woke up in a classroom. The classroom was very planned except for the bardwier over the windows. I look behind me and see someone passed out on the desk behind me, the girl had blue to red fade in her hair that went to her shoulders. “Where am I?” they asked as she looked up at me with her cyan eyes wide. “I don’t know, I just woke up here to.” “Well that's troubling, anyways my name is Cate Brown the ultimate youtuber,” she said. I have heard about her before, almost everyone on youtube follows her and she does anything on her channel. Each video has at least ten million views, but even then that's low in her view count. “Angel, the ultimate bad luck,” I said without even saying my last name. “No last name?” “I live on the streets and don’t use my last name.” she nodded and got up. She was wearing a white shirt that said youtube, light blue jeans, a orange sweatshirt, and brown combat boots. “We should look around,” she said and I nod. I look and see two doors. “I’ll check on the left.” she said and I nod. I open the door and see a little closet. There was a full length mirror in the back, my orange eyes stuck out against my dark clothes and hair. My purple hair just below my neck, my dark blue long sleeve sweatshirt, black yoga pants, and black shitty converse. “I found the door leading out, Angel!” Cate yelled and I shut the door. I follow her out the door and the floor lights up. “I think someone is trying to lead us somewhere,” I said and we followed the lights until we came to a door that said gym. I opened the door and slipped causing the people in the gym to all look at me. “Are you okay?” a girl with red hair and ocean blue eyes asked as she helped me up. “Yeah I'm fine,” I said as I got a better look at her. She had on a blue and white softball uniform, along with white sneakers. “Names’ Angelina Clark but call me Lina. I’m the Ultimate Softball pro,” she said. She has won every game she has ever played and never misses a ball. “Angel, the ultimate bad luck.” “Cate Brown the Ultimate youtuber.” “Ahhem, now that everyones here we can start,” a voice said. We all look over at the podium and see a balck and white stuffed bear. “Welcome to the Ultimate Academy, my name is Monokuma, your headmaster.” “I don’t remember even getting a letter saying I would be going to this school and I doubt that I would even show up.” a boy with brown hair said, “So teddy bear where are we really.” “I’M NOT A TEDDY BEAR! I’M THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL!” the bear Monokuma said, completely ignoring what the boys said before he insulted him. “Anyways this isn't a normal school, the only way to leave is to kill and get away with it.” We were all shocked, well exapped for the brown haired boy and a girl that had black to white faded hair that went down to her thigh. “Do you count as someone to kill?” the girl asked. The bear seemed to glare at her before he started to go over the rules. “No violence against headmaster Monokuma, nighttime is at 10pm to 7am, the dining hall closes at 10 and opens at 7, students must remain on capuse at all times, sleeping anywhere but the dorms and ultimate labs are seen as sleeping in class and will be punished, anyone that kills will becomes the blackened will graduate unless discovered, after a body is found a class trial will happen shortly after, if the blackened is found they alone will be executed, if the blackened isn’t exposed they will graduate, and the remaining students will be executed.” Everyone was still shocked as the bear disappeared. “Why don’t we all introduce ourselves then we can talk more about this,” Cate said and we all nod and walk off to introduce ourselves. I walk over to a boy with orange hair, “hi my name is Angel the ultimate bad luck.” His gold eyes seemed to shine in the light, “hi my names Mark Main the ultimate cosplayer.” He looked rather plain compared to other cosplayers I know, he wore an orange sweatshirt, black jeans, and green sneakers. A girl with Magenta hair and blue eyes walked over to us. “Hello, my name's Emma Anderson, the ultimate housekeeper,” she said very cheerfully. Her clothes definitely showed that she was a housekeeper, she wore a light blue dress that had a white apron, plain white slip-on shoes, and seemed to carry a feather duster. I have heard about her before she first became a housekeeper at the age of 9 to help her family. “Mark Main the ultimate cosplayer and this is Angel the ultimate bad luck,” Mark said and I wave. I tell them that I’m going to introduce myself to others and walk away. I walked over to a group of six people, “hi my names Angel the ultimate bad luck,” I said. “Sydney Gansberg the ultimate cult leader,” a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes said. He had on dark blue jeans, a black shirt, black sneakers, and a black cloak. He is the leader of the biggest cult in the world. He inherited the cult from his older brother who was killed. “Milo Allee the ultimate luck,” a boy with fluffy black hair and green eyes said. He wore a plain green shirt, black jeans, and red converse. “Majestik Figi the ultimate artist,” a boy with blue hair and gray eyes said. He wore a white shirt that had paint splatters on it, black jeans, light blue converse, and a sketchbook. He is the world's most famous artist ever. From what I have heard he prefers drawing and painting over sculpting. ”Rachael May the ultimate dog trainer,” a girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders and purple eyes said. She had on a black shirt with paw prints, black leggings, black boots, and a bag full of dog treats. She has trained over a thousand dogs since she started when she was 7. “Nomo the ultimate thief,” a girl with short black hair and silver eyes said. She wore a gray button up, a black mask over her mouth, black jeans, and gray sneakers. She managed to steal ten million dollars from a yakuza clan just by getting them to leave the building for a half an hour. “Noah Hale the ultimate Actor,” a boy with blonde hair and green eyes said. He had on a white button up, black pants, and black loafers. I don’t know much about him but I think him and Sydney are cousins “Well I should go meet others,” I said and they all nod. I walked over to two girls who were talking. One of the girls had blonde hair pulled back in a bun, gold eyes, and a doctors uniform. The other was a girl with green hair that went past her shoulders, red eyes, a gold dress, and short black boots. “My name is Angel, the ultimate bad luck,” I said and the girl in the doctor's uniform shook my hand. “My name is Jorja Rice the ultimate doctor.” She saved the lives of many people, that would include my uncle before he was killed a year later. “Ireland O’bryan the ultimate designer,” the other girl said, she is the biggest name in the fashion industry. A girl with brown hair put up is a high ponytail, red eyes, blue jeans, a loose brown shirt, and boots walked over to us. “Names Ryleigh Woodford the ultimate builder.” She is said to be skilled with any building material she has ever used and built a house in 35 days. “Ireland O’bryan the ultimate designer, this is Jorja Rice the ultimate doctor and Angel the ultimate bad luck” Everyone else started to walk over to us, well except for the two that talked back at Monokuma. “Have any of you talked to those two?” Lina asked and everyone shakes their heads. Cate then walked over to them and darged them over to us. “What are your names?” “Dale Burtan the ultimate farmer,” the boy with brown hair said. He had black eyes, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a red shirt, and black leather boots. Not much isn’t known as he always kept to himself on his family farm. “Luna Sanguis the ultimate make up artist,” the girl said as she pushed her black to white hair out of her face. She had a black cloth covering her eyes and black lipstick. She wore a black dress the top straps in the shape of a pentagram, fishnet stockings, black heels, a wide brimmed black hat, her ears were full of piercings, a silver nose piercing, silver lip and tongue piercing, and what seemed to be fangs. Not much is known about her other than that she was abused by her parents before she ran away and became a makeup artist. “I’m going to go look around,” Luna said and she walked out of the gym, Dale following her. “Let's all go look around,” Cate said as she grabs my arm dragging me out the door that the other two just left.


	2. The Ultimate Labs

I could hear Luna’s heels as she walked down the hallway on the right.  
“Let's go left then,” I said and we both walked down that hallway. There were some doors but we just ignored them and keeped walking down the hall. Soon we got to a door that said dorms. “Let's take a look,” I said as I pushed the door open. Once we were in the hallway we saw a bunch of doors. I walk over to a door with my name on it, and push open the door. The room was very plain but that's expected as you can't really decorat for the ultimate bad luck. There was a bed, a closet, a bathroom, small couch, two nightstands, and a desk. I walk over to the closet and see that all the clothes are exactly like the ones I'm wearing right now.  
“Angle the others want to see us in the dining hall,” Cate said as she walked past my room. I walk out of the room and see Emma waiting by the door we entered through.  
“Lets go!” she exclaimed as she pulled us down the hall. Once we were in the dining hall I saw everyone sitting at a big table in the middle, well not Luna and Dale, they were leaning against a wall talking. We walk over to the table and I hear the others talking about the supposed game that we are in.  
“This has to be some kind of joke!” Noah yelled, still not believing that we are in this sick game.   
“Cate and I found dorms so they are expecting us to stay here for a while,” I said and they nodded.  
“Ryleigh and I found an exit from the building but the bad thing is, it just leads to more buildings and a giant wall surrounding it,” Lina said.  
“Mark and I found a warehouse full of clothes, medicine, and food. It is one of the buildings outside of the school,” Majestik said as he drew in his sketchbook.  
“Noah and I stayed in the gym and looked around,” Nomo said.  
“Ierland and I found a doctor's office, in one of the buildings outside of the school,” Jorja said.  
“I found a classroom,” Emma said.  
“So did I,” Reacheal said.  
“Milo and I found some labs,” Sydney said, “Monokuma called them ultimate labs. Places where we can practice our talents.” Milo nodded.  
“What about you two?” I ask the two leaning against the wall.  
“We found a library,” was all Dale said.  
“Upupupu,” was heard through the dining hall. Monokuma popped up behind Majestik.  
“Why are you here?” Milo asked the bear.  
“Just here to tell you the labs that are open. Noah’s, Cate’s, Luna’s, and Angel’s,” he said before he disappeared. Luna and Dale walked out of the room, probably to look at her lab. Cate, Noah, and I walked to where Sydney said the labs were. I found a door that seems to be falling off its hinges. I walked over to the door and slowly opened the door but it fell off as soon as I touched it. I walk over the door into the room. I was in shock as I looked around the room, glass was scattered across the floor, pieces of the ceiling were falling down, black wall paper ripped up and falling down, and there was a beige couch in the middle of the room, the springs poking out of the cushions. As I walked further in a piece of the ceiling fell onto me knocking me to the ground. I push the piece off me and walk right back out of the room. I walked over to a door that had the youtube logo on it. I walk in and see Cate looking at a camera. I look around the room and see a bunch of computers, cameras, lights, and other stuff for making youtube videos.   
“I checked all the computers and all communications are blocked and any information about the outside world is also blocked. Basically all I can do is edit, write scripts, and make art,” she said as she ran her hand along the tan walls.  
“Let’s go look at Noah’s and Luna’s labs,” I said and we walked out of the lab. She looked over at my lab and looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head and we walked over to a door that had a star on it. Cate pushed the door open and I could see Noah going crazy over the lab. There was a large stage with red curtains, a camera, a little dressing room area, and the walls were royal purple.  
“This is perfect,” Noah squealed as he ran around the lab.  
“Let's go see Luna’s lab,” Cate said as she grabbed mine and Noah’s arms. We walk over to a black door with the words “Angel of Darkness” written in white. I push open the door and see Luna looking at a giant shelf filled with makeup, and Dale looking at a vanity made of mirrors.  
There were three giant vanities made of mirrors, a whole wall of shelves to hold makeup and other beauty products for the face, and the walls were white and a black pattern on top of it.   
Dale saw us and glared at me as he put whatever he was holding down on the vanity he was next to. He looked over at Luna and then left the room, pushing Noah into me when he walked past.  
“We just wanted to see what your lab looked like,” Cate said as she looked around the room. Noah walked over to where Dale once was, and whatever he saw caused him to look at Luna. Even though I couldn’t see her eyes, because of the cloth over her eyes, I could tell she was glaring at him. Noah could tell, so he didn’t say anything. She walked over to him and grabbed whatever it was and put it in a drawer, before she pushed us out of the lab.  
“You’ve seen the lab you can leave now.”  
“What's your problem?” I ask her and she looked at him before going back into the lab.  
“From what I heard she likes to be by herself most of the time. Even at the makeup studio she worked at, she never talked to the customers more than necessary. The people that she worked with didn’t even know much about her,” Cate said as we walked down the hall.  
“What was Dale the thing Dale was looking at?” I asked Noah and he shivered.  
“It was a dagger,” he said when suddenly Monokuma appeared in front of us.  
“You all must be wondering how Luna managed to get the dagger, antaya,” he said and I glared at the baer. “Well each lab has a weapon hidden in it. All you have to do is find where I hid them,” he said before disappearing.  
“Let's go back to the dining hall and talk with the others,” I said as we walked. Once we got to the dinning hall I could hear people arguing. I push open the door and see Ryligh yelling at Dale who was leaning against the wall arguing back at her. Once Dale saw us he walked out of the room, probably to go see Luna.  
“What was that about?” Noah asked. Ryligh just looked at him and walked away. The monitors turned on and there was Monokuma sitting on a chair.  
“It is now ten pm and the dinning hall will be closing soon. Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite,” he said before disappearing.   
“I’m going to bed,” I said as I walked out of the dinning hall and into my room where I passed out immediately.


End file.
